Der letzte Tag
by SeraphineBlack
Summary: Er war glücklich gewesen. So glücklich wie er nur hatte sein können. Doch ab morgen würde davon nichts mehr übrig bleiben außer der Erinnerung. Remus denkt nach. Slash Oneshot


Disclaimer: Nix ist meins, sondern J.K. Rowlings, sonst waer ich ja wohl grad auf ner mega-yacht in der Karibik. Aber es hat wohl nicht sollen sein.

Warnung: Slash!

Ein leichter Wind wehte, der die schwüle der Sommernacht ein wenig auffrischte. Von hier oben konnte man in klaren Nächten gut Sterne beobachten, deshalb war der Turm vermutlich auch zum Astronomieturm geworden. Es war ein guter Platz um alleine zu sein. Er war oft hier. Um nachzudenken.

Er holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam wieder entweichen. Er streckte seine Arme aus und streckte sein Gesicht dem Sternenhimmel entgegen. Die Melodie, die ihn schon seit Tagen verfolgte kam wieder zurück in seinen Kopf, ein ungebetener Besucher und doch blieb er ohne ihn zu fragen.

Tränen glänzten in seinen Augenwinkeln, doch dieses eine Mal hielt er sie nicht zurück. Hier oben war er nicht der Starke, der Vernünftige. Hier war er nur er selbst, Remus Lupin.

Er war inzwischen stehen geblieben, genau vor der brusthohen Mauer, die einmal um den ganzen Turm lief. Er starrte auf den dunklen Verbotenen Wald, der sich vor ihm scheinbar unendlich weit ausstreckte. Erinnerungen wurden wach von den vielen Malen, in denen seine Freunde und er darin herumgestrolcht waren.

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Sie waren schon ein seltsames Gespann gewesen: ein Hirsch, ein riesiger schwarzer Hund, eine Ratte und ein Werwolf, wie sie rannten und rannten, bis sie nicht mehr konnten.

Er war glücklich gewesen. So glücklich wie er nur hatte sein können. Doch ab morgen würde davon nichts mehr übrig bleiben außer der Erinnerung.

Morgen war ihr letzter Schultag. Der allerletzte. Vor ein paar Wochen hatten sein Jahrgang und er ihre UTZ Prüfungen geschrieben. Sie hatten heute ihre Ergebnisse und Diplome bekommen. Er hatte die Ehre gehabt den goldenen Spitzhut zu tragen, das Zeichen für den Jahrgangsbesten. James und Sirius hatten kaum schlechter als er abgeschlossen. Peter hatte sich mit dem Durchschnitt zufrieden geben müssen.

Die Abschlussparty war noch in vollem Gange. Er hatte nicht wirklich gehen wollen, aber seine Freunde hatten ihn gezwungen. Also hatte er ihnen den Gefallen getan, hatte ein bisschen getanzt, ein paar Drinks gehabt und war dann klammheimlich verschwunden, als James und Lily auf der Tanzfläche, eng aneinander geschmiegt tanzten, Peter einem der Ravenclaw Mädchen hinterherlief und Sirius gerade schaute, wen er denn heute Nacht als Bettgefährtin und -gefährten haben wollte.

Wie viele Hexen und Zauberer machte Sirius zwischen männlich und weiblich keinen großen Unterschied, wenn es zu Bettgefährten kam, meistens nur für eine Nacht. Er hatte sogar einmal fast mit Remus geschlafen, an James 17. Geburtstag. Die Freunde hatten in der Heulenden Hütte eine Party für Krone geschmissen, in der eindeutig zu viel Alkohol geflossen war.

Die Sonne war schon fast am Aufgehen gewesen, als James und Lily in eins der Zimmer verschwunden waren und Peter schon längst in seinem Bettchen im Schloss lag. Sirius und Remus hatten auf dem Holzboden gelegen, die Köpfe nebeneinander, während die Beine in entgegengesetzte Richtungen lagen. Sie philosophierten über das Leben, ihre Freundschaft und die Zukunft. Und auch über ihre Gefühle. Remus erinnerte sich an das Gespräch, als wäre es gestern gewesen.

_Flashback_

„_Oh man, hat James der alte Schlingel es am Ende doch wirklich geschafft, sich das schönste Mädchen des Jahrgangs zu schnappen", grinste Sirius, als Lilys lautes glockenhelles Lachen durch die Wand nebenan drang. _

„_Ja. Er ist wirklich ein Glückspilz."_

„_Er hat Glück gehabt, dass sie nicht mein Typ ist. Sonst hätte er keine Chance gehabt." Sirius gehörte zu den begehrtesten Jungs in Hogwarts und er war sich dessen auch bewusst. Doch Remus wusste, dass er nie einem Mädchen hinterherlaufen würde, in das sein bester Kumpel schon sein Jahren verliebt war._

„_Ach. Und was ist dann dein Typ?"_

„_Alles mit langen Beinen und schönen Augen."_

„_Lily hat Beides."_

„_Die Augen ja, aber die Beine…Nein, ein bisschen länger müssten sie schon sein."_

„_Na du stellst Ansprüche!"_

„_Du etwa nicht? Komm schon Moony, wir sind doch alle wählerisch! Außer Peter vielleicht."_

_Die Beiden grinsten. Ja, Peter war wirklich glücklich, wenn er überhaupt mal ein Mädchen abbekam. _

_Remus war vielleicht nicht grade der hübscheste, aber seine grauen nachdenklichen Augen und die verwegenen Haare, die sich nicht bändigen ließen, hatten auch ihren Anreiz. Und das er mit Sirius Black und James Potter befreundet war, den beliebtesten Jungs der Schule, hatte auch seine Vorteile._

_Nach einer Weile hatte es ihn nicht mehr gestört, warum ein Mädchen mit ihm schlief. Es war besser als nichts. _

_Sirius brach das Schweigen._

„_Was ist dein Typ, Moony?"_

_Der Blonde dachte kurz nach. Ja, was war sein Typ? _

„_Mir ist das Aussehen nicht wirklich wichtig", sagte er schließlich._

_Sirius ließ ein unwilliges Schnauben hören._

„_Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?"_

_Remus grinste. Er hatte geahnt, dass sein Kumpel ihm das nicht durchgehen lassen würde. _

„_Nun ja. Dunkle Haare und dunkle Augen haben schon ihren Reiz. Und ein sportlicher Körper ist auch nicht zu verachten. Aber sie sollte schon wissen, wer Tolstoi und Goethe waren."_

„_War mir doch klar. Ach Moony, du bist unverbesserlich!"_

_Pause_

„ _Wer war Goethe?"_

_Ungläubig drehte Remus seinen Kopf zum Dunkelhaarigen neben ihn. Doch dann sah er das unterdrückte Grinsen und wie sein Oberkörper zuckte. Sirius lachte! Er hatte ihn verarschen wollen und es geschafft. Dafür musste er büßen!_

_Remus setzte sich auf und fing an seinen Kumpel zu kitzeln. Der fing an unbeherrscht loszulachen und versuchte den Jungen, der halb auf ihm lag, von sich herunter zu rollen. _

_Er schaffte es auch bald und der recht schmale Junge fand sich nun mit dem Rücken auf den Boden gedrückt wieder, seine Arme links und rechts von den starken braunen Händen festgenagelt. _

_Sirius grinste ihn lüstern an. Was bei Merlin hatte er vor? Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht änderte sich ein wenig. Sirius hatte so ein seltsames Glitzern in den Augen, dass Remus noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. _

_Sirius beugte sich langsam nach vorne, sein Gesicht kam immer näher, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen schließlich berührten._

_Remus wusste überhaupt nicht, was er von der Situation halten sollte. Der fragende Ausdruck in seinen Augen wandelte sich zu Verwirrung und dann langsam zu Angst._

_Sirius kam noch ein Stück näher und Remus konnte dessen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen. Auf der einen Seite wollte er den anderen wegstoßen, auf der anderen war er neugierig, wie weit sein Freund wirklich gehen würde._

_Mit einem Mal setzte Sirius sich wieder auf und fing an, schallend loszulachen. _

„_Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich würde dich küssen wollen?"_

_Remus kam sich dumm vor und schüttelte verärgert den Kopf._

„_Na, deinem Gesichtsausdruck zu folgen schon! Einfach göttlich!"_

_Sirius hatte sich inzwischen wieder auf den Holzboden neben den Blonden gesetzt und versuchte verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen vor lauter Lachen._

_Remus war wütend. Er hatte sich wieder Mal hinters Licht führen lassen. Doch das schlimmste daran war, er war enttäuscht._

_Er war noch nie von einem Jungen geküsst worden und manchmal hatte er sich abends, als er in seinem Bett lag und alles um ihn herum still war, gefragt, wie es wohl sein würde. _

_Er hatte schon öfters Mädchen und auch Jungs sich darüber unterhalten hören, wie gut sein bester Kumpel mit seiner Zunge umgehen konnte. Er hatte ihn daraufhin ein bisschen beobachtet: beim Frühstück, wenn er die Cornflakesmilch von seinem Kinn und seiner Oberlippe leckte, im Unterricht, wenn er mit der Zunge an der Zuckerschreibfeder leckte, die Peter ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, oder bei der Art, wie er sich über die Lippen leckte, wenn er gerade wieder einen neuen Streich ausgeheckt hatte._

_Remus sah seinen Freund immer noch etwas säuerlich an, während der sich langsam wieder beruhigte. _

_Er sah unzweifelhaft gut aus, wie er da saß, die Haare durcheinander, die lachenden Augen, das Lächeln. Die Lippen. Schmal und blass. _

_Er kniete sich direkt vor den Dunkelhaarigen und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände._

_Nun war es an Sirius irritiert zu sein. Die Hände waren warm, vermutlich durch den in Mengen geflossenen Alkohol. Die langen Finger reichten über seine Wangen bis hin zu seinen Schläfen. _

_Dann waren da plötzlich diese rauen Lippen auf seinen. Er schmeckte Rum und Kirschlikör. Sirius hatte unwillkürlich seine Augen geschlossen, was Remus mutiger werden ließ. Er würde sofort aufhören, wenn Sirius auch nur das kleinste Anzeichen von Rückzug gab. _

_Aber im Moment geschah das Gegenteil. Sirius kam ihm mehr entgegen mit seinem Gesicht und zog Remus gleichzeitig näher heran, die Hand in dessen Nacken. Mit der anderen fuhr er reflexartig unter das Shirt seines Freundes._

_Remus wusste, dass er es nicht zu weit kommen lassen dürfte, er wollte ihre Freundschaft nicht gefährden. _

_Sirius leckte mit seiner Zunge über Remus Lippen und wurde willkommen geheißen. Der Dunkelhaarige liebte diese Zungenspiele. Das Verlangen hatte längst über den Verstand gesiegt und es war ihm egal, wem die andere Zunge da gehörte._

_Remus fing an, das zu realisieren, als die Hände seines Freundes versuchten, ihm das Shirt vom Körper zu ziehen._

_Er fing an, widerspenstig zu werden, versuchte dem anderen sein Gesicht zu entziehen. Sirius wurde daraufhin heftiger, wollte Remus mit Gewalt überzeugen._

_Schließlich schaffte der Blonde es Sirius wegzustoßen und sah ihn seltsam an. Er hatte Angst bekommen. Aus einem harmlosen Spiel war Ernst geworden. Er hatte das nicht gewollt. _

_Sirius schien langsam zur Besinnung zu kommen und realisierte, was er getan hatte. Er starrte nur dumpf auf den Boden. Der Blick in Remus Augen hatte ihn geschockt. _

_Er konnte es seinem besten Freund nicht verübeln, als dieser sich seinen Umhang schnappte und verschwand. _

_Remus konnte an diesem Morgen, als er endlich in seinem Bett lag, lange nicht einschlafen, obwohl er von der vorherigen Nacht ziemlich erschöpft war. Einige Minuten später, oder waren es Stunden?, hörte er Sirius ins Zimmer kommen._

_In den Tagen darauf herrschte eine seltsame Stimmung zwischen den Beiden. Bis Sirius eines Abends zu Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, sich neben ihn auf die Lehne des Sessels setzte und ihm mit leuchteten Augen von einem geplanten Streich erzählte._

_Remus wusste, dass das Sirius Art war, sich zu entschuldigen. Von da an war wieder alles, wie es vorher gewesen war. Zumindest fast._

_Flashback Ende_

Doch trotzdem hatte Remus von dem Tag an anders über Sirius gedacht. Er hatte nie mit jemanden darüber geredet, was in dieser Nacht passiert war und genauso wenig Sirius, das wusste er.

Am Waldrand in Hagrids Hütte ging das Licht aus. Es musste schon recht spät sein. Oder früh, wie man es sah. Die Klänge der Live-Band drangen immer noch leise bis nach oben. Und da kam die Melodie wieder zurück in seinen Kopf.

Sirius hatte sie vor ein paar Tagen gesummt. Immer und immer wieder. Seitdem ließ sie ihn nicht mehr los.

Trotz allem was passiert war, war er sich sicher, dass er Sirius am meisten von allen vermissen würde.

Leise Schritte näherten sich. Dieser unvergessliche Geruch lag in der Luft. Haare kitzelten seine Wange und er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finden würde."

„Und ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest."

Schweigen.

„Morgen fahren wir das letzte Mal mit dem Hogwarts Express."

„Ich weiß. Ich werde es vermissen."

Sirius legte den Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

„Es wird alles anders werden."

Remus drehte sich um. Er nickte und schaute nach unten. Der junge Black legte seinen Kopf schief und versuchte herauszufinden, was sein Freund dachte.

„Erinnerst du dich an die Nacht damals?" Ohne aufzuschauen wusste der Blonde, das der andere nickte.

„Ich habe dir nie gesagt, dass du ziemlich gut küssen kannst." Jetzt sah er hoch in das gespielt empörte Gesicht des anderen.

„Nur gut? Du beleidigst mich."

Die beiden grinsten sich an.

Schweigen.

„Lass uns wieder zu den anderen gehen. Peter ist betrunken, es ist echt lustig."

Remus nickte. Ja, sie sollten gehen. Er hielt Sirius am Umhang fest, als der schon gehen wollte.

„Einen Augenblick noch."

Der Dunkelhaarige blieb stehen.

Remus sah ihn an, wollte etwas sagen, ließ es dann aber doch.

Der Blonde sah einsam aus, wie er so dastand, auf seine Füße blickend, die eine Hand immer noch in seinen Umhang vergraben.

Sirius machte einen Schritt vorwärts, hob das Kinn des anderen leicht an und küsste ihn sanft.

„Ich werde dich nie alleine lassen, verstanden? Nie, egal was passiert!"

Remus nickte. Er verstand. Er wusste, dass Sirius ihre Freundschaft ebenso wichtig war wie ihm. Sie waren Freunde und würden es bleiben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Und für den Moment war das alles was er brauchte.


End file.
